Illuminati
by 00TaRa00
Summary: Cuando el deseo, el rencor y la pasión se funden en un solo ser que tiene prohibido amar, el resultado termina en la perversión más apetecible que le pudiera proporcionar aquel que tanto odia.
1. Illuminati

_+ILLUMINATI+_

Al principio está algo lento, lo admito, pero es pura estrategia, ya se enterarán porqué; pero les prometo que si siguen leyendo y son fans del yaoi Envy/Ed no se arrepentirán n,n

Bueno, este fic está inspirado en la canción "Illuminati" del grupo visual Malize Micer con una de mis parejas yaoi favoritas de FMA: Envy/Ed n,n

**Sumario:** Cuando el deseo, el rencor y la pasión se funden en un solo ser que tiene prohibido amar, el resultado termina en la perversión más apetecible que le pudiera proporcionar aquel que tanto odia.

**Disclamer**: Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) no me pertenece, un gran alivio para sus personajes (XD), sino a la genialidad de Hiromu Arakawa-sensei y Squar Enix; sino...ya se imaginarían qué tipo de situaciones (en su mayoría yaoi) se encontrarían los personajes XP.

**Advertencias:** Rape, Lime, Angst, Yaoi del más fuerte que puede ofender a personas de poco criterio y/o sensibilidad alta. Si perteneces a alguno entonces te pediré que te retires y busques algo apropiado para ti. Así también te suplico que si eres menor de edad te retires, pues este fic contiene prácticas que no llegues a entender y te traumen de por vida XD, luego no quiero reclamaciones ni que en un futuro digas: por un fic llamado Illuminati ahora soy un pervertido de primera XP.

No lo considero tan ofensivo, pero si está algo fuerte y explícito, así que, si no haces caso a mis advertencias es ya problema tuyo, no me hago responsable.

**Pairing:** Por el momento será Envy/Edward (sado-maso yehh)

Bueno, este fic me nació una de esas noches en las que se espanta el sueño y no tienes nada que hacer, tu libro está atrapado en el cuarto de tu madre quien disfruta de un merecido sueño y pues no te atreves a despertarla; escuchando cierta canción de un grupo de visual llamado Malize Micer del cual surgió éste que estaba planeado para ser un one-shoot, pero que a falta de inspiración y que el sueño me ganaba, decidí seccionarlo a ver qué sale.

Pues va...

El día había sido agotador, los últimos dos meses eran de constantes encuentros desagradables con los homúnculos, incansables, insaciables...pero ya todo estaba en calma, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer Edward Elric al regresar a central a entregar su reporte de una misión más que volvía a parecer infructuosa, pues de nueva cuenta, ése maldito coronel le había mandado a que investigara solo rumores poco fiables de la piedra; pareciese que solo estaba jugando con él, con su esperanza...con su hermano, su hermano, Cómo se atrevía a jugar con la única esperanza de su hermano de recuperar su cuerpo, de darle información falsa para que no pudiera cumplir con su promesa. Eso era lo que más le repugnaba de ese odioso coronel: que se interpusiera en el camino de su descubrimiento, de su promesa.

Aunque había que reconocer que de no ser por él, jamás hubiera podido acceder a bastante información esencial y que de algún modo debía agradecerle...pero era tan irritable con sus irónicos comentarios hirientes acerca de su estatura. Si tenía un tamaño de cuerpo o no, a él que le importaba, solo era un superior que lo único que debía preocuparle era el reporte que le llevara, no su estatura.

Aparte estaban esos homúnculos, presionando y atacando, y dándole a entender en todos sus encuentros que él, Edward, era solo un títere de ellos y que solo le dejaban vivir porque tenía que buscar la Piedra de los Filósofos. Pero lo peor, o más bien dicho, el peor de todos era el psicópata Envy, ése maldito Homúnculo frustrado (XD) que, si las ofensas de Mustang eran desagradables, las del andrógino loco eran peor: Mustang le insinuaba su baja estatura, Envy le decía enano, y eso era imperdonable.

Por lo menos ahora, desde una semana ha, no se los habían encontrado, ningún rastro de aquellos errores de la alquimia, eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, más no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupado; desde que partieran para su misión en Ankör (se me ocurrió XP), un pueblito verdaderamente pequeño y remoto los homúnculos habían atacado casi de diario, el mayor tiempo de paz que tuvieron había sido de tres días, incompletos por cierto. Por eso, prefería que Al se quedara en los dormitorios que estaban repletos de militares en descanso, así por lo menos se aseguraba que Al estaría bien, seco y protegido, pues había caído una tormenta desde que llegaran a Central; parecía que el cielo de aquella ciudad no quería verlos por ahí.

Al había pedido a su nii-san que esperara hasta el siguiente día, así la tormenta habría pasado, él habría descansado y podría haberlo acompañado su pequeño hermano, pero Ed no le escuchó, quería acabar con esa situación lo antes posible, aunado al hecho de que ya había tardado demasiado se había pasado por mucho el tiempo de regreso. Seguro el coronel sería insoportable --.--

Era poco mas de las once de la noche cuando salió del cuartel y se dirigía a los dormitorios a encontrarse con su hermano, como deseó haberle hecho caso: si de cualquier forma el coronel iba a quitarle tanto tiempo, mejor lo hubiera echo de día.

El alquimista de acero había llegado con su superior a buena hora (las ocho de la noche era una hora apropiada, pensó), pero el bastardo lo hizo esperar una hora y media, HORA Y MEDIA!!! Ed ya estaba hasta la coronilla y al momento en que pudo entrar, lo hizo muy violentamente: fue con paso decidido y malhumorado a su encuentro y azotó los papeles en la mesa del coronel Roy Mustang.

-Bien, aquí está mi informe. Lo que quiera decirme, hágalo de una buena vez.

Roy se quedó por un momento impactado, eso no era como lo había planeado; pero debía recordar que Fullmetal era de un carácter muy especial. El moreno solo rió por lo bajo enfureciendo aun más a Hagane, luego se dispuso a leer con toda calma el reporte del rubio y éste interpretó que podía marcharse, hizo una leve reverencia y dio la vuelta. Cuando se dirigía a la puerta oyó la voz del coronel –Quién dijo que ya podías marcharte?

-Coronel, yo creí que como usted...

-hum, tengo mucho que decirte, así que de aquí no sales hasta que te lo permita.

Edward contuvo una vez más el impulso de partirle la cara, debía de calmarse; la próxima vez que viera un homúnculo en su camino bien que se desquitaría.

El caso es que pasó el tiempo y el coronel no terminaba de leer el reporte, parecía que lo hacía adrede, que era un completo idiota o que se había quedado dormido; al parecer de Edward, la segunda opción era la más realista. Cuando al fin, Roy le prestó atención al pequeño alquimista, en primera, comenzó con sus irónicos comentarios que el rubio ya veía venir, luego pasó a hablar de las mujeres que había conocido en ese lugar –Me parece que son muy guapas.-había comentado con sonrisa pícara.

-No entiendo a que viene eso.

-No me digas que no te llamó la atención ninguna de ellas.

Edward se ruborizó un poco, pero sin perder la postura –Tengo otras cosas en que pensar que en mujeres.

-Eres gay?-se la aventó así nada más

-Q-qué?!!- tenía que admitirlo, la pregunta lo sorprendió, jamás se había imaginado que el coronel le hiciera esa clase de preguntas. Además, qué tenían que ver con la misión. Si le importaban o no las mujeres no era cosa suya, Mustang ya se estaba metiendo demasiado en su vida.-De qué estás hablando?!!

-Bueno, no hay nada de malo en eso, Acero.

-No, no lo soy. Y deja de meterte en mi vida.

-Como gustes, pero no es pecado que te gusten otros hombres.

-A qué viene esto?

-Solo digo, que si te gustan los hombres lo comprenderé-le respondió en un tono muy seductor y una sonrisa sensual.

Ed no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Lo invadió una oleada de calor y una extraña sensación de nervios que antes no había experimentado.

La sonrisa del coronel, aquélla mirada, esas palabras...qué significaban? Acaso se le estaba insinuando? Pero si al coronel le gustaban las mujeres, ya lo había visto salir y coquetear con varias, incluidas algunas subordinadas suyas; le extrañaba porqué no había salido ya con Hawkeye. Acaso sería que...Mustang era bisexual? No, eso ya era demasiado, la gota que derramó el vaso, no pensaba pasar aun más tiempo allí. –Si es todo lo que me querías decir, me retiro.

Roy lo miró con una mezcla de decepción y deseo contenido, no era definitivamente lo que había planeado, pero no podía retener a Hagane a la fuerza, y menos hacerle algo que él no quisiera, pero ¡Diablos! Lo deseaba tanto; ese pequeño cuerpo tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte, que había resistido a una transmutación humana y a tanto castigo al serle implantados esos automail y a través de todo este tiempo; aquellos ojos salvajes, indomables, llenos de luz y melancolía. El largo cabello sujeto con una trenza, el flequillo que acariciaba su rostro juguetonamente y que Edward lo permitía, mmh, que envidia le daba ese fleco; o aquel que sobre su cabeza se alzaba como antena que no le servía para captar las indirectas o los sentimientos hacia el joven, aquel flequillo que se erguía incitante, insolente como su dueño...Si, Edward era deseable, más que cualquiera que jamás hubiera podido conocer, pero algo le impedía saltar sobre de él y devorarlo de la manera más salvaje, algo le impedía satisfacerse y llenarse de él, de poseer al pequeño rubio...Acaso temía perderlo?

Roy no le impidió la salida, en cambio se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa, Edward se negó rotundamente; el coronel no volvió a insistir, era obvio que había asustado a Ed con esas preguntas tan pretenciosas y prefirió dejarlo así, al fin y al cabo, algún día Hagane sería suyo, solo será cuestión de tiempo y ser paciente con elpequeño alquimista.

Ahora eran más de las once y por si fuera poco seguía lloviendo, pareciera que en verdad no lo querían por ahí; suspiró, se colocó su capucha y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para evitar lo posible empaparse, plan que se viera frustrado, pues la aparición de una silueta poco agradable se dejó ver en oscuro horizonte. Ed se paró en seco para visualizar mejor en la densa cortina de lluvia.

La silueta de largo y reacio cabello se acercó lentamente hacia el joven alquimista, dejando ver su empapado cuerpo pálido, muy descubierto; aquel insurrecto cabello, a pesar de estar completamente empapado, no dejaba de tener la misma forma, la lluvia no lo aplacaba, como nada podría aplacar su deseo de vengarse de la injusticia que Edward no entendía, pero por lo menos, ahora podía desquitar toda la ira y frustración que se habían juntado en todo su ser en el transcurso de la semana.

-Mira nada más, estaba deseando ver algún homúnculo y te apareces tú- dijo el rubio con una mirada diabólica.

-Con que me andabas buscando, he-sonrió de manera irónica- entonces no te voy a decepcionar.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate y una cruenta batalla comenzó bajo una ráfaga helada de grises gotas tan pequeñas que al contacto herían. El fango salpicaba por todos lados, la furiosa alquimia se hacía notar con rayos azules y la tierra se estremecía con cada palmada; la habilidad de ambos contrincantes estaba a prueba, pues estaban decididos a hacerse verdadero daño a la primera oportunidad.

Envy lanzaba patadas que eran esquivadas con gran maestría por el brazo derecho de Edward, cortos golpes que no alcanzaba al homúnculo, pero que lo conducían a pequeñas trampas alquímicas, que Fullmetal bien aprovechaba para desquitar su ira, pero la fuerza sobrenatural del peliverde no dejaba mucho tiempo de satisfacción al joven alquimista; muchas veces, el recorrido de la lluvia era interrumpido por golpes encontrados, otras veces, el agua en los cuerpos era sacudida de su lugar a causa de los fuertes choques, que provocaban salir de manera estrepitosa la sangre de los rivales. Con un grito y luego de recibir un poderoso golpe en el rostro que le hizo tambalearse por parte de Envy, Edward devolvió con el doble de fuerza y ferocidad con el brazo derecho, lo que tumbó al homúnculo cubriéndose de fango que enseguida era arrastrado por la incesante tempestad. Oh, que bien se sentía el poder desquitar toda esa ira y tensión que desde hace tiempo le venía molestando al grado de no dejarle dormir; en parte se sentía un poco culpable por regocijarse tanto en causarle dolor a alguien, pero luego recordó de quién se trataba, y el rastro de culpa, si alguna vez la hubo, hora había desaparecido.

Aun en el suelo, y con las heridas cerrándose rápidamente, Envy sonrió con un hilo de sangre resbalándole por la comisura –Ese implante resulta ser más molesto de lo que creí-

-Y lo será aun más- dijo transmutándolo en una arma punzo cortante-PREPÁRATE- y sin más se lanzó de nueva cuanta al encuentro con el homúnculo clavándole el automail transmutado en el pecho provocando que el mutable ser vomitara un poco de piedra roja, no obstante, esto no permitió que Envy dejara de sonreír, lo que encendió aun más la furia del rubio, que retiró el brazo derecho y lo volvió a encajar en el herido cuerpo una y otra vez hasta cansarse y dejar tumbado el cuerpo inerte, dejando que la lluvia lavara el rastro del mismo y también de su rostro, bañado en sangre y sudor. Estaba agotado, se arrodillo frente al cuerpo sin vida de Envy respirando muy agitadamente y se quedó allí un momento para recuperar un poco el aliento que le permitiera ponerse en pie y marcharse antes de que el homúnculo reviviera. Ya se había enfrentado de esa misma manera tan sangrienta con anterioridad, y siempre el resultado era el mismo, aunque creía haberlo matado, el infeliz revivía para vengarse de él, la pregunta era que si tenía el poder, porqué no lo había matado antes, pudiendo revivir y sin cansarse si quiera, solo lo golpeaba, pero jamás lo había herido de gravedad, sería cierto que mientras encontraba la Piedra tenía prohibido matarle?

Volteó hacia el cielo gris y estruendoso para que la fría lluvia refrescara su caliente rostro, ya era hora de regresar. Su hermano seguramente estaría preocupado, aunque le pidió que no lo hiciese, el "pequeño" Al siempre se preocupaba por su hermano mayor y viceversa, ésa era su naturaleza, eso era lo que hacían: se preocupaba uno por el otro y se protegían, después de todo, eran hermanos y se querían. Edward sonrió ante la imagen de él regresando junto a su amado hermano a que le ayudara a tomar un caliente baño para luego llevarlo recostar. Cuando hubo decidido levantarse, una mano nada amigable apretó con tanta fuerza el brazo de metal destrozándolo de improviso; el rubio, desconcertado volteó para comprobar que había tardado demasiado en recuperar sus fuerzas ya que un diabólico Envy lo miraba con perversidad y un brillo demoníaco en los violetas ojos que atemorizó a Elric, quien fue golpeado brutalmente en el rostro lanzándolo metros lejos, provocándole escupir sangre. Volteó con una renovada furia en la mirada ambarina y limpiándose con la izquierda, se incorporó para lanzarse de nueva cuenta contra su rival, pues no tenía otra opción; no podía ni quería escapar de él.

Se lanzó directamente y con todo su cuerpo para atizar un izquierdazo, que fue esquivado fácilmente por el contrario, quien lo tomó por el rostro cansado y furioso, hablándole en un tono bajo –ya te divertiste, ahora es mi turno.- y sin más le atinó un rodillazo en el estómago, sacándole nuevamente sangre, seguido de un codazo en la espina dorsal, tirándolo al suelo; en cuanto el alquimista intento incorporarse, el peliverde lo pateó haciéndole rodar unos cuantos metros en la plaza. Envy solo observó los intentos de ponerse en pie del alquimista de acero; el verlo tan vulnerable y débil le provocaba una exquisita sensación de placer excitante.

Cuando el rubio hubo podido incorporarse, jadeante y encorvado, visualizó a Envy, quien al parecer lo estaba esperando a que continuaran con su pelea, así que de nuevo se lanzó al ataque; volvió a intentar golpearle con la única mano disponible, pero de nuevo falló. Envy había afianzado su mano.

-Eres muy lento, enano, deberías esforzarte más si lo que pretendes es vencerme-rió el peliverde

-Ah si?- Y soltó una patada que fue interceptada por la mano libre de su captor.

-Acaso eso es todo ochibi-san?- y sin pensarlo dos veces, arrancó el miembro inferior de metal dejando en shock a un petrificado Edward.

-Vaya, vaya. Con que el enano de acero no es tan rudo, he.- El alquimista luchó en vano por safarse del mayor, sin éxito.-Mírate nada más, el gran Alquimista de Acero no es más que un gatito devorado por ratas sin sus implantes.

-CÁLLATE! DÉJAME IR!

-Oh, y porqué haría eso? Si al fin te tengo a mi merced.- una gota de sangre resbalando por la frente del rubio robó la atención del homúnculo, que en su caída atrapó con un beso, para luego lamer lo que aun quedaba manchado.

La feroz tormenta arreciaba empapando el rubio cabello que era tironeado cada vez más fuerte por su victimario. Una vez que aquellos apetecibles labios cedieron para soltar un grito de dolor, los dientes del homúnculo se cerraron sobre el labio inferior provocando que el dulce elixir escarlata, aquel líquido vital que lo enloquecía sobremanera, como un fuego líquido que invadiera todo su ser brotara dentro de su boca cerrando el ensangrentado beso mientras lo encerraba en un abrazo inmovilizante.

Una vez que el metamorfo terminase de probar aquel excitante fervor, tan indomable y febril igual que su dueño, arrojó al joven alquimista en un oscuro y empapado pilar provocándole otra herida, esta vez en la cabeza; Envy se acercó cual predador a su presa y antes de que Acero pudiera hacer algo, el joven homúnculo ya había capturado su única mano.

Un brillo diabólico acudió a los violáceos ojos, aquel que el militar había visto solo una vez, pero recordaba como una penitencia de la noche en que perdió su pierna izquierda.

-Tu sangre- la fría voz lo alejó de sus recuerdos-es exquisita.

-Qué me vas a hacer?- Preguntó con temblorosa voz el de los ojos dorados. Sabía que sí, estaba a su merced y que no era más que un gatito indefenso como bien le había dicho .

-Qué te haré? Mmmmh, no lo se...está prohibido matarte, pero puedo hacerte sufrir tanto que desearas la muerte.- Cada vez más cerca de su rostro. Sentía su hélido aliento y el corazón le latía como desesperado rogando que alguien, quien fuera, incluso Roy, llegara a rescatarlo. Ya estaban nariz con nariz, casi rozándose los labios; Edward tragó saliba y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero solo sintió que era abrazado y jalado hacia el centro de su captor.

Esto solo lo atemorizó aun más. Qué era lo que se proponía ése psicópata? Entonces sintió que la trenza era lentamente desarmada con delicadeza, un gracia y suavidad imposibles en él, un desquiciado como Envy.

Cuando las frías manos hubieron terminado con su trabajo, rodearon con candidez la espalda del pequeño rubio y con una voz imposiblemente cálida habló en su cuello provocando unos escalofríos y excitación tremendos:

-Este cuerpo...este pequeño y frágil cuerpo-lo apretó aun más contra sí con una mezcla de fuerza sobrehumana y ternura- ...deseo despedazarlo...-la dulce y cálida voz cambió de repente a una helada y cruel sinfonía al tiempo que las orbes púrpura se contraían en una mirada fija y llena de ira y locura contenidas-...desgarrarlo...-jadeaba con cada palabra, cada idea-...desangrarlo...partirlo por la mitad y luego en cientos de cachitos aun más minúsculos...sí, aun más minúsculos que tú, enano, si se puede; y devorarlos uno a uno.

A Edward lo invadía una mezcla de ira y terror con cada palabra que una a una salían de es horrible boca y que se clavaban en la mente y corazón del rubio.

"Me va a matar, el muy maldito me va a matar." Fue la única posibilidad que encontró Hagane. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Los latidos de su corazón amenazaban con provocarle un infarto cuando sintió unos filos tan desgarrantes como cuchillas en cada uno de sus homóplatos y no terminó de recuperarse del terrible dolor cuando fue arrojado al suelo estrepitosamente llenándose de barro.

-Qué te pasa, enano? No llorarás?- Escupió burlonamente el homúnculo lamiéndose los dedos de ambas manos en sangre, su sangre...la que tanto odiaba y sin embargo...lo embriagaba.

Edward se retorcía en el suelo, solo eso podía hacer. Las heridas que el mutable le causó le impedían moverse siquiera.

-Ho, vamos. No querrás que me aburra tan pronto, verdad?

-Si vas a matarme...ah...hazlo de una vez...

-Ho no, ochibi-san. Te dije que eso no ocurriría, además, no es posible que tan pronto estés deseando la muerte. o ya se te olvidó tu pedazo de hojalata que dijiste ibas a proteger?

-Al-una chispa se incendió en él-Al, ni se te ocurra acercártele o te juro que yo...

-Shhh-su tono un tono falsamente conciliador- relájate o te dolerá más...qué digo? Entre más te duela mejor- terminando de decir esto, soltó una risa atronadora que le caló en los huesos. La lluvia ya había parado desde hace un rato, dejándola oír por toda la plaza en completa oscuridad.

-Al...no te atrevas a acercártele.

Un fuerte tirón de cabello sintió el hermoso rubio cuando fue levantado del suelo. Ya que Envy tuvo al joven de espaldas a su altura le habló en un tono simuladamente dulce-Vamos, quiero ver ésas lágrimas.

Las nubes eran arrastradas rápidamente por el viento helado que agitaba ambas melenas –Vamos, llora para mí.- y terminado de decir esto, alargó la mano libre, la cual utilizó para atravesar la parte baja del hombro, provocando un ahogado grito de dolor.- Ha, no quieres?- apretó los dientes y movió su filosa mano dentro- veo que te gusta el dolor- habló con una sonrisa sádica y crueldad en su voz- así que...- dejó caer los dorados mechones haciendo caer el peso del cuerpo sobre la herida que le estaba provocando, soltando al fin el tan anhelado grito, aquél desgarrador gemido en la quietud de la noche.

-Te gusta, enano? Sentir cómo tu único brazo se está desgarrando? Estar consciente de que de un momento a otro se desprenderá de tu diminuto cuerpo- decía con un enfermizo tono en la voz mientras que Edward solo deseaba que todo eso terminara, de un modo u otro, pero que terminara, la tortura cesase de una vez.

Sus ojos escurrían las lágrimas que Envy tanto deseaba ver, en las cuales, el amarillento color de una enorme Luna se reflejaba.

Entonces ocurrió. El cuerpo del joven alquimista fue arrojado con estrépito una vez más a la tierra. La herida sangraba, la respiración se cortaba a causa de tanto dolor; el adoquín se cubría de un líquido negrusco a la penumbra de la noche, que reflejaba una vez más las titilantes luces de la bóveda celeste ya despejada.

El de los ojos dorados temblaba, ya fuese por el frío que cada vez se cernía más a él, el dolor que le causaba aquella flagelación, o el miedo y la impotencia hacia aquel ser infernal.

Por su parte, Envy disfrutaba del sabor de la tibia sangre de Ed y su aterrado rostro sin fuerzas manchado de su propia sangre y sudor. Era simplemente exquisito. Entonces una brillante idea se le ocurrió al verlo tumbado, indefenso y temblando.

En su rostro se dibujó una siniestra sonrisa y se inclinó sobre el pequeño y entumecido cuerpo; al hacer contacto con sus mano, el dueño del herido cuerpo ahogó un gemido causándole placer al homúnculo, quien desenroscó al pequeño y lo despojó de sus chaqueta y camisa con la misma suavidad de antes, lo que estremeció más al joven que no paraba de temblar en sus brazos, apretando dientes y párpados.

El peliverde se dedicó solo a disfrutar aquello: el ser que más despreciaba y a la vez deseaba, ahí en sus brazos. Temblando de frío, dolor y miedo, empapado en sangre y sudor; con un brazo imposibilitado y el otro...bueno, sencillamente destruido. Pasó su violácea mirada a la herida que le había provocado, y vaya que era profunda; en verdad casi le cortaba el hombro.

La vista pasó a los rozados y ensangrentados pezones que se habían erguido a causa del frío, así que acercó su rostro y empezó a lamer uno de ellos. Edward solo podía apretar más sus ojos, tensar su cuerpo y esperar a que todo pasara. Estaba a su merced, expuesto a que hiciera con él lo que se le antojase.

La lengua del mayor pasó del duro pezón a la herida abierta, en donde lamió, metió y sacó como si de ella bebiera causándole aun más dolor al rubio, para luego succionar el delicioso elixir de vida, arrancando otro grito atronador de la garganta del alquimista. Envy sonrió.

Apartó el ensangrentado rostro para ver al jadeante Edward, más delicioso que nunca. Apretó sus uñas sobre el lastimado brazo sangrándolo aun más.

-Sabes, ochibi-san, voy a hacer que te desangres, que este hermosos cuerpo se bañe en tu sangre y entonces comenzará la diversión.

"Comenzar"? A qué se refería Envy con "comenzar"? Acaso esto no era ni el principio? Qué iba a hacer con él? Porque no terminaba esto de una vez? "Al..."

bueno, y eso es todo por ahora. U.U uff, esta vez si que me excedí, de tiempo, de espacio y de sádica O.O pobre Edward, y según yo lo quiero XD

Bueno, espero reviews para que me digan que tal de traumados quedaron con esto XD y si en verdad me he excedido; recomendaciones, opciones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y etcéteras. Nada de flames, pues ya les he advertido que esto estaba algo crudo.

Nos leemos luego.

Sayosss

TaRA


	2. Chikai no Tasuki

Aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo de "Iluminati", he de admitirlo, no soy buena para los títulos y éste me costó mucho trabajo el encontrarlo, pero creo es el indicado para este segundo capítulo el cual se titula: "La promesa de la Luna" o "Chikai no Tsuki", disfrútenlo n.n

P.D.: Si el cap anterior les pareció algo fuerte, ya después de revisar éste, en verdad que está más traumatizante, así que insisto: si eres menor de edad, muy sensible al sado-maso, te ofendes con facilidad o tienes una pequeña mente inocente o muy cuadrada, ya ni le sigas, que hasta yo me sonrojé cuando escribí algunas partes y me dio pena al leerlas XDDD, y eso k soy la escritora XDD Xd

Pero bueno, como ya he dicho antes: el que advierte no es traidor, si tú quieres traumarte con las cosas que escribo aki, ya es muy tu bronca, que he cumplido con advertirlos y utilizar un lenguaje un tanto complicado para cualquiera que no tenga la preparación psicológica para leer este fic; ahora si, no hay más que agregar, adelante con este fic (no, atráz!! nwn) cállate Yang ¬¬

Última advertencia -se los prometo TT- esta parte contiene lenguaje un poco fuerte, así que espero que al leerlo no se asusten, (tanto --)

_**°**__**LA PROMESA DE LA LUNA°**_

La luna brillaba en lo más alto, siendo la única testigo junto las estrellas mientras las doradas orbes se cerraban con fuerza a causa del insoportable dolor.

-Esto aun no ha empezado-¿A qué se refería con esas palabras¿Acaso no era ya suficiente diversión para él? La imagen pura de Al brilló en su memoria ¿Qué era lo que hacía aun ahí? Al lo estaría esperando desde hace rato, seguro estaría muy preocupado y él perdiendo el tiempo con aquel homúnculo; tenía que acabar con esto lo más antes posible y regresar con su pequeño hermano, ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que le había provocado desde el fallecimiento de su madre como para llenarlo de más preocupaciones.

-A...Al- apenas fue capaz de articular con un hilo de voz al tiempo que abría esos hermosos ojos para vislumbrar un cielo ya despejado a causa de fuertes ráfagas de viento en las alturas que provocaban la noche más helada de su vida.

- ¿Al? Ah, ya entiendo: el montón de chatarra que trasmutaste¿No es verdad enano?-una chispa en los ojos de Ed – Repite eso y te...!!

-Y me qué, enano?- repitió el homúnculo con una sonrisa y apretando aun más el agarre provocando otro grito de dolor del rubio- recuerda que estás bajo mi control, ochibi-san. ¿Cómo osas amenazarme en tu condición?-con fingida sorpresa acercó su rostro al del menor otorgándole otro desconcertante y a la vez cálido beso, distinto al anterior, esta vez lleno de ternura y calor, una sensación nunca antes experimentada; tan suave, tan embriagante...un beso que reflejaba los sentimientos más tiernos, algo que era imposible en ese oscuro ser, en aquel personaje lleno de rencor y amargura, del que estaba completamente seguro no tenía corazón para amar, ahora lo besaba con tanta ternura, tanta que estuvo tentado a corresponder...¡Pero un momento¡¿Corresponderle un beso a él¡¿A Envy?! Su mente embriagada reaccionó a tiempo antes que sus labios e intentó apartar al peli-verde de sí, el cual reaccionó de una manera muy desconcertante como si lo hubiera ofendido, propinándole una fuerte bofetada que le hizo caer del abrazo, con gran dolor, pero al menos su entumecido brazo ya se había librado del agarre.

-Gah...ah...-apretaba los dientes para no dejar salir otro grito, ya había sido suficiente, ya le había causado bastante satisfacción a ese maníaco; ahora tenía que salir de ahí, como fuera, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería volver a ver a Al y cumplir su promesa. Solo tenía una mano y una pierna para hacerlo, con eso le bastaba, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Envy ya se había acomodado sobre su cintura; estaba a cuatro patas, mirándolo de frente, con una expresión de profundo rencor. Tomó la cara del pequeño con una mano al tiempo que le hablaba con furia contenida –si ...alguien ...te besa...deberías ser...más agradecido...maldito enano,...o acaso crees...que después de...de todo lo que has hecho...alguien...de buena gana...te querría besar...maldito...pecador?-el desafiante rostro de Edward con aquellas palabras de pronto cambió por uno de miedo y culpa, lo cual calmó un poco más a Envy, quien continuó- si...creo que deberías de ser más agradecido, pequeña sabandija -ahora su rostro dibujaba una amarga sonrisa- si te beso, después de todo lo que has hecho, la trasmutación de tu madre, de tu amado hermano...hahahaha! Por más que rogaras¿Crees que siendo un repugnante criminal (pues lo que has hecho no es más que un acto criminal) alguien podría amarte? Así que agradece que te demuestre algo de compasión al besarte, enano estúpido, y agradece que te haré sentir, aunque no lo merezcas lo que es el "amor"-con estas palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo macabro, la sonrisa se encendió maligna y el joven homúnculo lamió sus labios para luego bajar a las heridas del desnudo torso. Edward, que había quedado petrificado por la "verdad" de sus palabras, no opuso resistencia alguna. Sí, era verdad: había cometido un acto imperdonable al realizar la tan prohibida trasmutación humana en su propia madre, confinando a su hermano pequeño a una fría armadura vacía. El rostro se deformó en una mueca de auténtico dolor culpable y unas traicioneras lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

El homúnculo bajó sus besos hasta el cinturón del atormentado rubio, que arrancó de su dueño con ímpetu, repitiendo lo mismo con el botón y cierre del pantalón; ahora sí, de seguro terminaría siendo suyo al fin, después de tanto tiempo desde que le vio por primera vez en Lior, podría poseer y dañar ese pequeño cuerpo que tanto deseaba y aborrecía a la vez.- Te haré sufrir, ochibi-san, te haré sufrir y gozar como te mereces pequeño bastardo- con una mirada de perversión y un rápido y violento movimiento terminó de desnudar a Acero, acariciando con esas frías y suaves manos el miembro de éste.

Ed no lo podía creer, se supone que le odiaba, pero los movimientos de sus manos alrededor de su erección que rozaba con frenesí le provocaba rendirse sin más; nunca había sido tocado de esa manera tan sutil y con fiereza, ni en sus más candentes fantasías sentiría lo mismo: el más grande enemigo, dándole esas placenteras sensaciones, la maestría con que movía sus dedos, la suavidad y agresividad mezcladas; el fuego y la excitación atacaban su cabeza. Todo el dolor de hace un momento había desaparecido y cuando Envy introdujo el miembro en su boca, Edward solo logró reprimir el primer gemido de placentera culpa.

Movimientos hacia abajo, movimientos hacia arriba; Ed estaba llegando a su límite cuando repentinamente Envy paró. Desconcertado, el alquimista se medio incorporó para ver a su amante -Na...nani?

-¿Acaso crees que eres el único que va a gozar aquí? Eres despreciable-sonrió- tan egoísta, siempre pensando en ti mismo.

-¡Eso no es verdad¡Yo...!

-¿Lo vez? "yo", "yo",y siempre "yo", disfrazándolo de sacrificio por la familia-sonrió aun más-podrás engañar a todos, bicho, pero a mi no.

-¡¿A quién le dices pulga enana?!

-¡Jajajaja! Aun en estas condiciones te ofendes, he?- colocó una mano en la frente de chico obligándolo a recordar el dolor de su brazo al ejercer fuerza para tumbarlo otra vez y capturar su suaves labios en un beso más pasional que las anteriores veces, abriéndose paso con su lengua al interior de la boca del perro de los militares profundizando aun más, rozando las lenguas, succionando y mordiendo, provocando más dolor; por fin cortó el beso y volvió mordiendo con pasión desbordada el labio inferior del rubio haciendo brotar el exquisito elixir de vida, que bebió cual sediento vampiro, reincidiendo a succionar mientras rodeaba con candidez la espalda y se sentaba sobre su presa, haciendo que las hombrías de ambos se rozaran separadas por la suave tela que cubría al homúnculo. Cada gemido era encubierto por la boca del metamorfo, que delicadamente iba desarmando la sedosa trenza, enredando sus dedos entre las rubias hebras.

De improviso cortó el beso un vez más.

Con el brillo previo a sus ya conocidas transformaciones, el homúnculo apareció exactamente igual, salvo con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora sus ropas no lo cubrían.

Ahí estaban, ambos en completa oscuridad, cobijados por la Luna que miraba atenta desde las alturas rodeada de sus fieles acompañantes las estrellas que bañaban a ambos amantes de plateados destellos luminosos. La pálida piel del peliverde le hacía ver seductor, como un fantasma o una ilusión; un ser de luz envuelto en oscuridad, atrapado por las miserables circunstancias que habían echo de él un demonio ¡No! La creación de un verdadero demonio, un ser repulsivo que seguramente le había herido tanto hasta hacer de aquel sublime delirio el demente monstruo que tanto deseaba eliminar de su camino: una bestia de sangre. El miedo, la tristeza, la desesperación y el dolor se transformaban en la fantasía más sublime, el misterio más excelso...la cúspide hermética, aun más que la misma piedra filosofal, el secreto indescifrable; lo maravilloso y lo terrorífico se conjuntaban en un solo ser: aquel fantasma que estaba a punto de hacer suyo.

Los dorados ojos que reflejaban la fusión de el Sol y la Luna, el rubio cabello que era mecido con suavidad por el frío viento reflejaba la brillante luz del cautivo satélite, las sonrosadas mejillas producto del violento golpeteo del pulso en su rostro hipnotizaban los sentidos del de la violácea mirada. El frágil cuerpo humano, mortal, de su prisionero, dañado, herido y cercenado incitaba a ser ahora profanado por él, a ser devorado, a abrir aun más las heridas de su débil cuerpo, a romper su piel y obligar a toda la sangre a brotar como un río de vida y de muerte; beberlo, bañarse de el y morir a su lado.

Juntaron lentamente sus bocas en un nuevo beso, lleno de fantasía, ansia, pasión, deseo y agonía; El mayor enterró nuevamente sus dedos en la lastimada espalda haciendo brotar de un punto nuevo el espeso líquido escarlata mientras bajaba hacia el cuello del rubio y lo mordía con frenesí para luego pasar a su fornido pecho y lamer y morder su encendido pezón, en donde se entretuvo un rato mientras Ed acariciaba y tironeaba del verde cabello. Al terminar, Envy dio un suave beso en éste y bajó por su marcado torso hasta el palpitante sexo, duro, apetitoso, y lo introdujo de nueva cuenta en su boca para saborearlo una vez más, lamerlo, besarlo y chuparlo como un niño a su paleta, su dulce favorito.

Luego de un precioso momento, el joven metamorfo apartó de su boca el pene con un hilo de baba e introdujo en su lugar su pequeña entrada, que ardía en deseos por sentir en su interior la candente excitación de Ed, quien solo atinó en gemir nuevamente, y cada vez que el homúnculo subía y bajaba de él a ritmos cada vez más frenéticos, más desesperado, causando mayor volumen en los gemidos del rubio y cuando éste sentía el climax cada vez más cerca, Envy paró.

-¡¿A qué diablos estás jugando?!- gritó desesperado por la forma tan repentina en la que el peliverde se levantó de su lugar, a respuesta a esto, Envy solo lamió sus labios con gula acercándose al rostro del mayor de los Elric y darle un profundo beso mientras despacio lo volteaba. Al notar que Ed no podía sostenerse por sí mismo a causa de la falta de una de sus piernas, Envy lo llevó hacia una banca que se hallaba frente a ellos y ahí lo colocó hincado sosteniéndose con su único brazo y su pecho.

Bajó sus besos desde la perlada y salada nuca todo lo largo de la espalda hasta llegar a la entrada de Ed, a quien no le agradó la idea e intentó resistirse, pero su captor era más fuerte y tenía la ventaja, y no dudaba en recordárselo a cada rato; así, era ahora Envy quien disfrutaba lamiendo del excelso sabor del rubio, mordiendo los glúteos, jugueteando con la lengua, acariciando el sexo del menor... el delirante goce que el homúnculo le provocaba iba cada vez en aumento, subiendo el tono, amenazante con quemar hasta su alma y corromperla hasta que no tuviera ni un ápice de esperanza, pero no le importaba, no le interesaba si su alma tenía o no salvación, pues en esos momentos se sentía en la gloria y eso era todo lo que en ese preciso momento le importaba.

El éxtasis explotó cuando, luego de que Envy introdujera sus dedos uno a uno rozando, acariciando, masajeando y pulsando en el interior de Ed provocándole estremecimientos de arrebato y deleite, el joven homúnculo hubiera dilatado lo suficiente la entrada del pequeño alquimista para entrar completamente y hacer suyo de una vez por todas aquel pequeño cuerpo que con tanto embriago deseaba.

Ambos amantes se movían a la par de una tenue melodía tocada por el viento en dulces ráfagas heladas mientras los ya conocidos mordiscos del homúnculo se entretenían ya en el dolorido y extasiado hombro del de ojos dorados mientras unos pétalos oscuros caían sobre de ellos formándoles un pequeño lecho para ambos, llenos de escarcha y sangre.

En la inmensidad de la noche solo se podían oír los suaves y melodiosos gemidos de Edward, cuyo cuello era atacado vorazmente por su amante, mientras que con una mano sostenía aquel débil y lastimado cuerpo y con la otra masturbaba a su nuevo juguete mientras éste aferraba los verdes cabellos con su única mano aun sangrante.

Las bocas volvieron a juntarse en un arrebato de pasión y lujuria; las lenguas rozándose con frenesí, las embestidas en aumento de ritmo y fuerza. A pesar de tratarse de una noche inmensamente fría, un fuego rodeaba a ambos, que escurriendo en sudor y saliva no paraban de disfrutarse; por fin, Edward cortó el asfixiante beso y volvió a colocar su brazo izquierdo en su apoyo original. Ahora gemía con más intensidad.

El homúnculo tiró nuevamente del rubio cabello obligando al joven a mirar las estrellas, tan altas, tan sublimes; la imagen de su hermano siendo arrastrado hacia La Puerta, las lágrimas que derramó en ese momento motivadas por el miedo, la armadura a la que lo había confinado...la tristeza que emanaba de su ser, aquella que a simple vista profana no podían ver, más sin embargo ahí estaba, y la notaba día a día, noche a noche, recordándole el imperdonable pecado cometido no solo en contra de la alquimia, sino de su ser más querido, el único que le quedaba. Edward contempló con tristeza pidiéndole perdón desde su interior. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan puro e inocente tuviera que sufrir tanto mientras que él, un sucio pecador, sentía aquel placer, ese deleite? Cerró suavemente los ojos dejando escapar una lágrima más mientras que su captor lamía su cuello y enterraba unos colmillos exageradamente largos en la yugular, haciendo emanar aun más sangre del agitado y excitado cuerpo.

-¿Qué ocurre enano¿Acaso no te hago gozar? – Preguntó con sarcasmo y una burlona sonrisa llena de placer desbordado- Porque tú a mi sí que me haces delirar.- lamió el cuello con voz entrecortada a causa de la respiración agitada- Debo admitirlo, desde la primera vez que te vi en Lior, me gustaste, a pesar de que estuvieras echo un pigmeo.- sonrió.

-Deja...de llamarme...ah...enano...ahh.

-Jaja, eres adorable-mordisqueándole la oreja concluyó-odio admitirlo, Ed, pero me gustas mucho...

-Eso ya...ya lo dijiste...n..

-Me gustas más que eso, enano idiota...ah- embistió aun más fuerte provocando un nuevo grito en Ed- tu aroma delirante...tus ojos... hechizantes...ahh...tu pequeño...y...frágil cuerpo...que es tan exquisito...tan delicioso...como la fruta prohibida...el elixir de tus besos...la dulzura de tu piel...tu largo cabello...eres...simplemente sublime...Edward...ah- Envy estaba llegando a la cúspide del placer, la cima del éxtasis, la máxima expresión de aquella chispa que lo había quemado desde hace ya mucho tiempo al fin se expresaba en forma de la explosión que llenó por completo al dueño de las orbes doradas hasta lo más profundo de su ser; el homúnculo que abrazaba al alquimista por detrás y en respuesta al último estímulo aunado al concluyente grito de placer deleitante de ambos amantes, sostenía en rodillas a su uke, pues era suyo ahora y para toda la eternidad, aunque ya jamás pudiera volver a tenerlo, aunque nunca más podría volver a amarlo sin complejos, sin miramientos, aunque desde ahora tuviera que volver a usarlo solo como un pieza más, aunque aquel final no significara más que eso, un final y no pudiera volver a probar aquellos dulces besos, el embriagante sabor de su boca, el aroma que lo envolvía y el calor que de él emanaba; aunque después de aquello continuara su plan como si nada hubiese pasado nunca y hacer de cuenta que no le interesaba en nada... aunque, al final de cuentas, tuviera que matarlo. Una traicionera lágrima brotó proveniente del corazón artificial que, aunque se suponía no tenía alma, sentía como si se le quebrantara, como si la profunda soledad y el vacío que sentía desde el momento en que fue creado y abandonado regresaran, aquellas sensaciones que aquel rubio bastardo le había esfumado poco a poco y desde lejos con el simple hecho de mirar esa sonrisa, esos ojos, ese carisma, la única fuente de luz que alumbraba su miserable existencia y le daba un sentido que jamás se imaginó que llegaría a tener se le escapaba de las manos con cada fatídico segundo que le seguía a la culminación de su anhelo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-FLASH BACK-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Había estado esperando ese momento desde hacía tiempo cuando le vio por primera vez; en aquel entonces era tan insignificante, tan común, tan...enano ¿Cómo era posible que un alquimista del que tanto se había hablado y que se supone era un prodigio pudiera ser una pulga como ésa? Pero bueno, el plan, tan sencillo como siempre recordaba era igual: atraer a todos los alquimistas posibles para provocar que algún idiota crease para ellos la Piedra de los Filósofos, aquella Panacea que había provocado ya tantas desgracias.

"Los humanos son idiotas-había expresado a sus compañeros, a los cuales no consideraba más que eso-nunca aprenden de sus errores y siempre tienden a repetirlos; matarse uno a otro por causas solo tan estúpidas como ellos, es por eso mismo que se extinguirán pronto."

No tenía ninguna razón para creer lo contrario, desde que fue creado lo comprendió claramente: la ambición que los humanos tenían por la adquisición de más y más bienes sería su perdición y ni la razón ni la inteligencia los tocarían, ja y se hacen llamar seres de raciocinio. Nunca creyó que algún humano valiera la pena...hasta entonces.

El alboroto que ese enano había causado en verdad lo sorprendió y lo divirtió...diversión, aquella palabra que solo conocía causando dolor a otro ser; hum, ése fue el primer signo que dejó pasar inadvertido, procurando que se interesara y se intrigara por aquel poder desconocido, pero a la vez familiar.

Dos años habían pasado ya y Acero le rondaba la cabeza. No soportaba que ella le hubiese puesto el ojo encima con el pretexto de que era el más apto para crear la piedra ¡Que algún otro idiota se tragase esa falacia! Él sabía muy bien porque lo quería. Le repugnaba la idea, la aborrecía. ¿Porqué él¿Porqué precisamente él? Él, que era objetivo de su creciente pasión, intruso en sus sueños, sigiloso raptor de su mente, violador de su inconsciente. ¿Porqué él¿Porqué precisamente él? Era simple la respuesta: se parecía mucho a él, su creador, el que luego lo abandonó. ¿Sería por eso que se había ya obsesionado con Acero¿Era por eso que lo odiaba y...lo amaba¿Por eso le necesitaba con tanto fervor¿Era acaso por eso que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era tenerlo entre sus manos para hacer de él lo que quisiera, para hacerle sufrir lo que él mismo había sufrido, para que lo quisiera como nadie lo había querido y beber de su impertinente sangre para estar de nuevo, al menos en esencia con su creador? Fuera cual fuese la razón debía tenerlo, debía estar con él, hacerlo suyo: más que una pieza importante en su juego se había vuelto una obsesión, una sensual y deleitante obsesión.

Planeó una divertida e interesante estrategia, le puso mucho empeño y dedicación a la organización: cada detalle, cada palabra, cada herida que le infringiría a ese exquisito y diminuto cuerpo; cada lágrima que él derramaría, cada beso que le daría, cada uno de sus gemidos...ho sí, no podía esperar a que ése día llegara, pero tampoco quería que pasara, era más bien como una fantasía que jamás esperara a realizar pues en cuanto el juego acabara tendría que matarlo, era algo inevitable, sabía que aquel rubio que había llamado su atención jamás podría amarlo, y menos soportaba la idea que aquel enano tan insoportablemente excitante pudiera estar en los brazos de otra persona, que pudiera querer a otro que no fuese él, que fuera feliz sin él; por eso mismo le detestaba, por que él jamás le pertenecería por voluntad propia, porque tendría que obligarlo a amarlo para que lo amara, porque tendría que robar de aquella embriagante boca sus besos que seguramente matarían de placer a cualquier tonto mortal que los probara, que no merecían probar. Le odiaba porque jamás sería suyo si no era a la fuerza, le odiaba porque se resistiría, porque sabía que no querría, porque lloraría, porque lo lastimaría...aunque esa pudiese ser su única relación que tuviera con Ed.

Desde entonces se convencía cada día que disfrutaría al verle sufrir. Al ver derramadas cada lágrima, cada gota de sangre y sudor; cada grito de dolor combinado con cada gemido de placer, cada una de sus súplicas para al final concederle su muerte al atravesarle el pecho con su propia mano transformada en el arma definitiva, lamer cada uno de sus dedos, colocarse sobre él y besar sus fríos labios.

"_Con una rosa bañada en sangre me despediré de tu bella sonrisa, añorando por el resto de mi infame eternidad aquellos ojos que iluminaron la parte más oscura de mi fría soledad." _

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-pero el momento llegó antes de lo que planeé- habló en un susurro el homúnculo que seguía abrazado del chico rubio con el cual habría soñado tener-tenías que dejar a la chatarra parlanchina, tenías que deambular solo por las oscuras calles de esta ciudad dándome la oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha mi plan, el plan que tanto me había esforzado en realizar, que tanto había soñado, con el que tanto había deseado; inclusive Lust y Glottony están en otro lugar. Todo fue perfecto pero...

Entre los brazos de Envy, los apagados ojos de Edward ya no podían llorar más, el cuerpo ya no podía sentir el frió que acompañaba la despejada noche que bañaba a los amantes con sus rayos de luna, la sangre comenzaba a secarse en las abundantes heridas; un escalofrío estremeció el desnudo cuerpo del mortal, el homúnculo reaccionó -Supongo que esto es el final...-un brillo alumbro el pálido antebrazo en alto con forma de espada –te prometo que pronto terminará...-lentamente fue elevando cada vez más la espada reflejando en su filo la pálida luz de luna, el frío emblema se una noche roja, oscura, donde seguramente la vida de un gran alquimista terminaría -...pronto dejarás de sufrir...-las lágrimas del inmortal no podían parar de fluir, suaves, delicadas, como hilos de plata en el rostro de aquel que se confundiría en la noche y soledad por siempre; tal era su destino ...

_caminare el resto del viaje otra vez en completa desolación, sin tus labios que me den su humano calor o tu cuerpo que latía con cada palpitar. Tal es mi destino al no poderte tener, no ser dueño de ti, de tu alma, de tu ser. Te irás en los brazos extrañamente cálidos de la muerte y me abandonarás a mi suerte en este frío mundo corrupto y lleno de ironía, la dulce y cruel ironía que se burla de mí por mi despreciable inmortalidad_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Y¿Que tal? Verdad que les dejé picados, muajajajaja.

Ya se que me van a querer matar por dejar el fic así, pero si me matan ya nadie lo podrá continuar ajajajajaja –risa tipo Kodachi-

No, en serio, quise hacerla de emoción con este fic, pues no he tenido muchas respuestas y a menos que si tú, que me estás leyendo ahora y quieras tener una Death Note en tus manos, no dejas review juro que ya no lo continuaré, y la verdad es que tengo varias ideas geniales en mente así que, tu sabrás.

Ontoni arigatou gozaimasu a las únicas personas consideradas que dejaron review el cap pasado: Edward-Elric-ADD, Marquesa de Sade y VittoriaD'Lenfent, en verdad os lo agradezco, me devolvieron las ganas de subir esta parte.

Para los demás que solo se pasean, leen y no dejan comentarios, quiero al menos unos 10 reviews para continuar y que me den su opinión¿Ed debe morir¿Cambio la historia de la serie o la dejo como tal? Ya he dicho, cualquiera de las posibilidades las tengo en la mente y en verdad que serán geniales, pero solo si dejan review ¬.¬

_"Mi ausencia en este mundo no quiere decir que no exista, ya que sigo existiendo y mis huellas por siempre perdurarán."_

TaRa.


End file.
